


【黑月】交换玫瑰

by Satoooooshi3104



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 16:07:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20260807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satoooooshi3104/pseuds/Satoooooshi3104
Summary: 从十五岁到二十五岁，月岛萤这十年的人生都和黑尾铁朗紧紧相连。他们是世上最能理解彼此的人，无论是坦率之处还是矛盾之处。他们交融着彼此的人生，交换着彼此的爱情。





	【黑月】交换玫瑰

**Author's Note:**

> 码字时间间隔很大，因此文章节奏较差，离题万里，懒人一个，请多见谅。  
开篇场景灵感借鉴了时雨太太的图，如有不妥致歉删文。

“别在这种时候抽烟……”

盥洗台的水龙头正开着，清凉的水流哗啦啦地冲刷着水池内壁，在半开着的出水口处形成一个小小的漩涡。不断飞溅出去的细小水滴丝毫无法降低那双手臂的皮肤上的热度，反而令身上的湿热更盛，那丝丝凉意引出的躁动从指尖开始向更深处四处流窜。两截白净的手臂压在台沿上，放在平时一定会毫不犹豫地关上水阀的修长指节此时却带着颤抖，只能力不从心地不时屈伸，连抓握的动作都带着些许僵硬。

身后的人听见他相比平时低哑得多的嗓音，难得听了一次话般从唇边移开了夹着烟的那只手，只不过也并没有掐灭的打算，倒是顺着动作伸长手臂去够上水阀。水流总算停止，稍稍抚慰了他心里莫名的一丝焦虑。

“怎么了？明明是阿月你喜欢的口味。”

指间那只烟的气味快将不算大的空间扑了个满，飘入鼻腔之时泛着一丝熟悉的甜香，不难让他回忆起烟丝燃烧下白烟入喉时的温和醇厚，连着口鼻里都是宜人的醇香。——这的确是月岛的口味，温软醇和，余味舒适。而黑尾向来是不会青睐这一款的，用黑尾的话来说，“像女人抽的烟”，他偏爱的款更具有冲击感，厚重丰富的口感聚集在喉咙，而不会过多分散于鼻腔，用他的另一句话来说，“如同颇具男子气概的浓厚性爱”，月岛对于黑尾如此刻板下品的描述通常嗤之以鼻。——事实上他们两个都没什么太大的烟瘾，只是偶尔压力太大，或是工作应酬的需要，所以身上时常备着一包半包。至于现在这一支，大概率是事态发展至此之前，黑尾从月岛嘴里夺来的，其间夹带了几个湿润的长吻这样的事，不必想也是见怪不怪了。

“你明知道、我不是在说这个……”

“哦？那阿月在说什么？”

黑尾话问得无辜，口吻却是连故作疑惑的伪装也不屑般带着轻笑。他又将那支烟递到唇边，深深地吸了一口，一时间不着痕迹地蹙了蹙眉。烟丝短暂一瞬燃出亮橙色的光，又迅速暗淡下去，由火红过度成灰白的灰烬簇成一小柱，颤巍巍地随时等待着被抖落。黑尾依然是一副气定神闲地模样，欢爱的动作也维持着一个温和慵懒的幅度，空出的另一只手握着月岛从衬衫下露出的一截白玉似的腰。这人的皮肤总是白皙得过分，体格细瘦却不孱弱，腰身纤细却有力，皮肤下一层薄薄的肌肉相比黑尾虽不甚明显，却也能让人感受到这副纤瘦身躯之中蕴含着的力量。

黑尾的手掌上还留有薄薄的茧子，那是近十年的排球生涯留下的痕迹，是纪念也是馈赠。他搭在月岛腰上的那只手，细细摩挲着手掌下白嫩的皮肤，仿佛再用力一些，手掌上的那些茧子就能将那泛红的皮肤磨出血迹似的。这双手在春日里贴过月岛细长的手，揉弄过月岛金色的发；在大雨里掩过月岛的眼，擦过月岛的泪；也在深夜里探索过月岛的内里，紧拥过月岛的身体。这双手给过月岛太多，前辈的指导、朋友的宽慰、恋人的欢愉……，他对于这双手的依赖或许早已深重到他自己也不能清晰意识到的程度了。无论这双手和它的主人为月岛带来什么，他都会在内心深处欣然接受。

因此当这只偶尔恶劣的黑猫将那支烟的灰烬抖落在月岛腰背上时，他也只是颤了颤，不自觉地夹紧，引来身后人的一阵轻笑。灰白的碎末被抖落时还带着余热，落在肌肤上的一瞬间将那所剩无多的热量传递出去，星星点点的热意溅落在身上，尽管无害却让人忍不住汗毛直立。

“铁朗……哈啊……”

这语气中带着几分无可奈何的气急败坏，又藏着不甚明晰的纵容情动。湿热的内里比之先前更添几分情热，颤抖的内壁也更为频繁地收紧，倒是衬得他清亮的嗓音中平白生出些温恬的软意。始作俑者怎么会不清楚他未道明的心思，只是逗弄他的做法已是习惯，俨然已经成为专属他两人之间的情趣活动罢了。

“阿月其实并不讨厌吧？明明反应这么好。”黑尾夹着烟的那只手未曾放开，空出的无名指悠闲地在月岛背部那片散着点点灰烬地皮肤上划着圈。银戒上精巧雅致的暗纹映出微微光泽，稳稳地将那根不安分的手指从根部圈住。

“哼……我还不知道，你会对这样的SM玩法感兴趣……”

“别误会啦阿月，滴蜡皮鞭之类的可太过头啦。”黑尾露出无法招架的表情，面对这样的指控一下子有些汗颜。

“我可什么都没说，是你自己暴露的。滴蜡？皮鞭？想法还真危险啊……”同样的姿势维持了好一段时间，快感与疲惫让月岛感到腰腿都有些发软打颤，力不从心，不自觉地一手向后扣在黑尾扶在他腰间的那只手腕上。黑尾自然心领神会，伸过手臂将月岛一直伏着的身体捞起，一手揽着他的腰身，一手从后方拥过他的肩，将人扣回自己的怀里。

“哎呀……我真的没有那样的想法。阿月的皮肤太娇嫩了，那样的程度一定会受伤的。”黑尾的下巴靠在月岛的肩上，嘴唇在他脖颈间游移。黑尾刻意放低嗓音，灼热的鼻息夹杂着熟悉的烟草味道喷洒在月岛耳边，蒸得他面颊耳尖更加滚烫，禁不住挺直了腰背，一阵战栗。“……说什么蠢话呢。”

此时黑尾夹着烟的那只手正环在月岛身前，他又递于唇边嘬了一口，丝丝烟雾从口中散出，他又开口问：“烟，要抽吗？”月岛未答，霎时扭过脸去堵上他尚未将烟雾吐尽的嘴唇。湿滑的舌头长驱直入搅起风云，被动者自然也不遑多让。唇齿交战间极尽缠绵，以至休战之时两方的呼吸都乱得不成章法。“……你嘴里的，就够了。”

“呜啊——”黑尾显然一副无力抵抗的神情，控制不住地埋首在月岛颈间一阵哀叫，“直球阿月，多久没见过了……不行啊，阿月这个样子，我根本忍不住的啊……”

“为什么要忍？”月岛禁不住发笑，自己的神经质男友好像总是这样，总在该大胆的地方有着莫名的自我坚持；凡事若关乎到月岛，便会无端生出些许无谓的固执。“我可一直都是个很直接的人呐。”

“阿月……”黑尾抬起泛红的脸，凑到月岛唇边讨一个香甜缠绵的吻，“再叫我的名字。”

于是他在断断续续的喘息呻吟间应道：“铁朗……铁朗……”

“但是说真的，送花？”先一步从浴室出来的月岛已经穿好睡衣坐在床边，慢悠悠地用小猫图案的毛巾擦拭头发。“真是老套。”

“哈哈……我可一直都是个传统的人呐。”

月岛颇为不满地看着黑尾将面前的风扇关掉，关于热度的抱怨也被他一句“这种程度而已忍忍不就好了？不把头发吹干的话会着凉的。”给堵了回去。手指落在发丝上轻柔抚弄的动作还算舒适，吹风机里呼出来的热气便也没有那么让人难以忍受了。方才和黑尾胡闹了好一阵的月岛此刻靠在对方的怀里，倒是终于觉出些许困乏，微阖上眼帘，有一下没一下地应着声。

“先别睡，阿月……”黑尾的声音很轻，低低地落在月岛的耳边，比例会上领导的唠叨还要催眠。

“嗯……没睡。”轻轻的回应声一部分淹没在风声里，飘进黑尾耳朵里时已经有些暧昧不清。月岛眨了眨困倦的眼皮，缓缓打了个呵欠。“你今天捧着一束花站在我公司楼下，可是引起了不小的议论呢，大帅哥。”他扬了扬声，提到那一大捧玫瑰花，故作醋意地打趣。

“那也是属于你的大帅哥，阿月都不会觉得骄傲吗？”吹风机终于被停止了工作放在一边，黑尾的手指梳理着月岛柔顺的短发，鼻间隐约飘来和自己一样的发香。

“你还真不客气。”月岛佯装嗔恼地给他了一个轻飘飘的肘击，被黑尾大笑着从背后抱了个满怀。

那时正是月岛下班的时候。他随着不小的人流往楼外走，正想着给黑尾打个电话，掏出手机还没等拨出，听见门口明显的一阵小骚乱而抬了抬头，只这一眼便让他怔住了脚步。他看见黑尾站在离门口不远的地方，侧脸的线条俊朗分明，身量颀长，夕阳的余晖朦朦胧胧地铺过来，便为那轮廓添了一分柔和。他一手将那捧鲜亮的、还沾着水珠的玫瑰花揽在怀里，被抬起来查看时间的另一只手的无名指上，套着和月岛手上那枚一模一样的银戒。

黑尾的脸上没什么表情，对于周围的眼神和议论表现出毫不在乎的淡然。他朝向这边侧了侧脸，那双黑亮的眸子便直直地望进月岛的视线里，终于在月岛的眼波里荡出一个明亮的笑容。月岛感到自己面颊发热，他低头扶了扶眼镜，迈步朝黑尾走去。

“你怎么……”

“月岛萤先生，你的男朋友，请签收。”

鬼知道月岛是怎么顶着一片艳羡的目光和议论跟着黑尾坐上车的。难得的莫名紧张让月岛都舍不得开口损他，却不得不承认，这个男人总是有办法让他抑制不住地心动。

“你知不知道我那些同事的眼神都能把我盯出个洞来，下周上班一定会抓着我问个没完。”月岛看着黑尾从背后伸长了手臂将风扇调到低档位，轻轻的凉风吹得月岛很是舒服。他拉过黑尾的手掌，幼稚地用手指在他掌心戳弄，又被他合拢手心抓住。

“总有一天要问的嘛，反正平时八卦你的也不少。”黑尾把下巴抵在月岛肩头，边说边在他面颊上轻啄。月岛倒没躲，只是听了他的话，扭过头来回道：“在这之前他们也就只是八卦我到底有没有恋人，你这一亮相，他们只会更加八卦，我的男朋友是做什么的，我们是怎么开始的，恋爱有多久，感情好不好，甚至是性生活和不和谐！”

黑尾看着月岛有些气鼓鼓的表情，忍了又忍，还是没忍住地往他的嘴唇上亲了一口。月岛眯起眼睛，伸手捏他的脸，“别想蒙混过关。”

“唉呀，爱八卦的人不管你怎么做都会有闲言碎语要讲的。归根结底还不是因为阿月你长得这么惹眼。”黑尾在月岛生气之前笑嘻嘻地又亲了他一口，“反正这样总比你一遍遍拒绝告白要来得轻松吧？”

月岛轻哼一声，白了黑尾一眼，勉强接受了他的狡辩，事实上他本身也不是那种特别在意别人闲话的人。“话说回来，送玫瑰花？你还真是擅长老套地引人注目。”

“都第三遍了……真的有那么老套吗？”黑尾的笑脸都变得有些苦兮兮的。

“就是有那么老套。”

“唔……”黑尾盯着他沉吟了一会儿，像只猫似的眯起眼睛笑道：“骗人，明明看到我的时候都开心到脸红了。”他将月岛扭过去的脸掰了回来，“我有那么好看吗？”

“……”月岛没出声，忍了忍，还是热着耳尖在他唇上亲了一下，“是啊，就会恃靓行凶的家伙。”看着黑尾越笑越傻的表情，月岛无情地把他的脸推到一边。

“但是没有办法嘛。”黑尾顺势握住他的手，亲吻他的掌心，“大胆的事情都让阿月抢先了。”他摩挲着月岛修长的手指，戴着对戒的两只手温暖地依偎纠缠在一起。

那银戒上面没有钻石，算不上多贵重，却是月岛亲自挑，亲口送，在情人节当天，亲手套在了黑尾的无名指上，满载了月岛从十五岁到二十五岁这十载之间的全部心意。——于黑尾，这便是此世难寻的无价之宝。

“所以我想啊，能打败阿月的，”黑尾带着月岛微微向前倾身，从床边柜子的第二格抽屉里拿出了几张已经用黑笔填了不少字的文件。“就只有这个了吧。”

月岛鼻梁上的眼镜是他戴了很久的一副，度数正好，镜架舒适。因此透过薄薄的镜片，他能很清楚地看见，那些纸张的最上端印着三个字：婚姻届*。一式两份，署名处空出了月岛的位置。

“阿月，说说感想？”黑尾看着他的侧脸，声音轻柔得就像猫咪肚皮上的绒毛，让月岛的毛孔都不由自主地蒸出热气。

“……”他不敢偏头去看黑尾，或者说，他根本连整个人都不知该如何动作了。被握在掌心的手指在发汗，无名指的指根莫名在发烫。“……玫瑰花。”

“嗯。”

“把玫瑰花装进花瓶里吧，前辈。”

“回来的时候就已经处理好了哦。”

“……”月岛没有动，也没再出声，喉结滑动。

“萤。”黑尾贴在他耳边，“叫我铁朗吧。”

“……我可——”月岛的声音很稳也很小，黑尾的鼻尖贴近他的脸颊，间隙不足一个指节，是正正好能听清他又理解他的距离。

“嗯。”

“我可没有强迫你的意思。”

“当然。”黑尾明白月岛在说什么，因此他牵起了月岛的那只手，吻在了那无名指根的银戒上。“你是将自己献给了我。”

“那么，萤。”他将手指放在那些纸张下端空出来的地方，空白处的另一端正是他自己字迹柔软的姓名。“在这里签字画押，我就把自己交给你了哦。” 

黑尾的眼角，嘴唇，嗓音里是满满的柔情蜜意，像糖浆般粘稠，又似泉水般清润。尝进月岛的嘴里便是夏夜的苹果糖，是星际的玫瑰香。

于是他将舌尖的那两个字，郑重地淹没在纠缠的唇齿里。

“铁朗。”

—END—

*结婚届：日文词，即结婚申请表。请假设日本已通过同性婚姻法。


End file.
